


Kate Bishop - Hawkeye

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Origin Story, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Sa vie c'était brisée par deux fois. Mais Kate ne se laisserai pas faire. Elle était une battante. Elle aiderait tous ceux qui en ont besoin.
Series: Après [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Kate Bishop - Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cet OS se place dans la chronologie de mes fic Ténèbres et Lumières, mais peut être lu seul. Il est le troisième d'une série d'OS où je vais adapter les Young Avengers au MCU, donc si vous avez juste vu les films, vous pouvez lire sans problème :)
> 
> Merci à Soraa pour la correction !
> 
> Comme les tag l'annoncent, le théme du jour est un peu lourd, mais je ne décris rien.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

2027

Un jour, sa vie s’était brisée. Elle n’avait jamais été incroyable, mais tout avait semblé plus sombre, après la mort de sa mère. Le père de Kate avait compensé par de l’argent, pensant que ça remplacerait l’amour d’une mère et la chaleur humaine. Ça avait marché pour Susan, son aînée, mais pas pour la plus jeune. Elle était comme sa défunte mère ; elle refusait de se vautrer dans le luxe en sachant que dehors, des gens souffraient.

Alors, dès que son statut d’élève d’un prestigieux pensionnat le lui permettait, la jeune se rendait dans des refuges et autres associations, donnant tout son argent de poche à ceux qui en avaient besoin, offrant son temps à ceux qui n’avaient rien.

Sa vie se brisa une seconde fois.

Il faisait jour. Le soleil brillait, et le parc était si tentant… Et puis, personne ne risquait rien, il y avait des passant, non ? Kate traversait souvent cet endroit, en rentrant du foyer pour femmes battues. Elle s’y sentait bien.

Personne ne voulut l’entendre crier, ni quand l’homme la saisit par surprise, ni quand il la traîna à l’écart.

Ses cris furent tout aussi impuissants à appeler de l’aide, alors qu’il la déshabillait de force, et qu’elle constatait avec horreur le peu de forces qu’elle avait.

La douleur des coups la sonna un peu, suffisamment pour qu’elle ne soit pas totalement consciente de son viol.

Et qu’elle s’évanouisse.

Lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée, elle s’était sentie sale, si sale… Un instant, Kate avait eu envie d’enfouir ce souvenir, de ne plus jamais y penser.

Mais elle refusa. Elle avait toujours voulu se battre contre les injustices ; maintenant qu’elle était une victime, elle n’avait pas le droit de baisser les bras et d’attendre que quelqu’un l’aide. Elle devait montrer l’exemple.

Kate porta plainte, et son père étouffa l’affaire. C’était mauvais pour les affaires, de savoir qu’une des plus grosses fortunes d’Amérique avait une fille qui s’était faite violer, apparemment.

Le violeur fut discrètement trouvé et condamné.

Et Kate n’eut droit qu’à des séances chez les meilleurs psy.

Alors, peu à peu, la jeune femme en devenir apprit à se battre. À maîtriser tous les arts martiaux, toutes les armes. Mais sa préférée était l’arc. Il y avait une certaine noblesse dans cette arme, qui l’attirait tout particulièrement. Et surtout, elle avait ainsi l’impression de mettre une distance entre elle et ses problèmes, de pouvoir prendre du recul. Elle pouvait frapper à tête reposée, et non dans le feu de l’action.

L’arc canalisait sa rage de vaincre, l’aidait à se recentrer sur son véritable objectif : aider.

Au fil des mois, alors que sa thérapie avançait plus ou moins, et que son père compensait par toujours plus d’argent, Kate réunit un équipement. Elle voulait être une héroïne, à son tour. Être comme Hawkeye ou Black Widow, super héros sans pouvoir, mais dignes de combattre aux côtés de légendes comme Thor et Captain America.

Et c’est ce qu’elle fit. Nuit après nuit, elle allait combattre le crime, cherchant des ennemis toujours plus puissants. Flirtant presque avec le danger.

Ce fut Hawkeye qui la sauva. Certaines personnes ne le considéraient plus comme un héros ; toutes les polices du monde l’avaient recherché, pendant l’Éclipse. Il était devenu Ronin, un criminel, quelqu’un qui n’était plus digne de l’admiration du public. Une partie des survivants y avaient cru, pas l’autre.

À leur retour, les Avengers l’avaient réhabilité. Pour eux, il était toujours un héros. Pour Kate aussi.

Mais il devint plus que ça.

Il devint un mentor.

Avec lui, la jeune femme perfectionna ses compétences au combat et devint réellement une tireuse d’élite. S’entraîner avec Hawkeye fit réaliser à la jeune femme qu’elle avait perdu de vue ce qu’elle avait toujours su. Il ne s’agissait pas de battre des ennemis toujours plus dangereux et fous, de détruire le Mal dans une danse meurtrière. Il s’agissait de faire ce qu’on pouvait, à son niveau.

Et son niveau était bien meilleur, désormais.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma Kate adorée, je suis désolée, mais je ne fais que suivre le canon...  
> J'ai découvert assez tard cette part de son passé, qu'elle ne raconte pas souvent (je vous passe le lien d'un comics VO pour que vous puissiez lire son histoire canon si vous voulez : https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Young-Avengers-Special/Full?id=74174#23 (il y a les origines canons de tous les persos, à vous de voir si vous voulez lire les autres avant mes textes ou non :) ), mais elle a toujours été un personnage pour qui j'ai le plus grand respect et que j'admire. Découvrir qu'elle est une ancienne victime de viol qui a réussi à se reconstruire, à devenir encore plus forte... Elle est un modéle à tant de niveau.
> 
> Si une telle chose vous arrive un jour, ne vous taisez pas. Battez vous pour que le monstre purge sa peine. Pour vous, et pour les autres. Faites ce que vous pouvez, à votre niveau.


End file.
